


Mothra (Kaiju Cinematic Universe)

by Jw3119



Series: Kaiju Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jw3119/pseuds/Jw3119
Summary: Disclaimer: AU inspired by Captaintaco2345's Godzilla Warriors series on Wattpad.In the not-so-distant past (about 10 years ago), an alien being known as Desghidorah arrived on Earth, with the intent of preparing it for the arrival of his master. However, he was stopped by Mosura, the goddess of peace, and Battora, the god of nature. When he finally returns to Earth, it's up to Mothra, the daughter of Mosura and Battora, and her brother Leo to stop him.Prequel to Godzilla. Takes place about 3 years before that story.
Series: Kaiju Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081028





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Godzilla Warriors (series)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/734298) by Captaintaco2345. 



Infant Island was a small island near Japan that was home to a line of gods and goddesses, protectors of Earth. The two current protectors were Mosura, the goddess of peace, and Battora, the god of nature. They were married, and had three children. There was their oldest, Leo, as well as their other two, Mothra and Battra, who were twins. Mothra and Leo were set to become the new deities of peace and nature, respectively, and Battra was set to become the new god of war. They would soon become the new protectors of Earth.

One day, a mysterious portal appeared in the sky above Infant Island. Mosura and Battora went outside to check. The former turned to the latter.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing malicious intent coming from the other side of that portal," Battora responded. As he said that, a large ship came through the portal and landed several feet away. The ship's doors opened and a tall figure walked out. He was wearing crimson armor from head to toe, complete with a crimson cape and a crimson helmet that covered his entire face. He also had two large, dark red, draconic wings sprouting out of his back. He walked over to Mosura and Battora, and they quickly realized that this mysterious man was a full head taller than Battora, the taller of the two.

"Greetings, Terrans. My name is Desghidorah, and I have come on behalf of Grand King Ghidorah," the man, apparently named Desghidorah, said.

Mosura and Battora looked at each other, confused. Mosura turned back towards him. "Who?"

"The ruler of Planet Ghidorah, who seeks an alliance with Earth. He has sent me to negotiate with Earth's protectors," he said.

"For what, exactly?" Mosura asked.

Desghidorah grabbed the handle of the broadsword hanging at his waist. Whether he was sensing their apprehension and getting ready for a fight or if he was just trying to intimidate them, they couldn't tell. "Your surrender, of course," he said.

Battora took out what looked like a black sword hilt and clicked a button, activating a blade made of fire. This was his Elemental Katana. At the same time, Mosura took out her Divine Dagger.

"Not happening," she said.

"Very well," Desghidorah replied, his voice suddenly taking on a sinister undertone. "Then you have chosen... death." He drew his broadsword, with its massive crimson blade, and ran towards them with both hands on the hilt. The three of them engaged in a one-on-two sword fight that went on for at least ten minutes before Desghidorah successfully disarmed the two deities with the grace and expertise of a trained swordsman. He sheathed his sword and walked up to the two, grabbing their throats with his clawed hands.

"Looks like you two are much weaker than I thought," he said, tossing Battora aside, his other hand still enclosed around Mosura's throat. He brought her ever so closer towards him. She held out her hand on called her Divine Dagger towards her. She caught it and attempted to stab the armored fiend in the throat, only for him to grab her wrist with his free hand, stopping her attack in its tracks. "You are very beautiful, Mosura," he said, pulling the goddess even closer. "Perhaps you and I could go back aboard my ship and get better acquainted."

Mosura didn't waste any time spitting in his exposed eye, causing him to yell out in pain and disgust and drop her to the ground. Battora got back up and ran over to her to help. However, before he could do anything, he was blasted back by a golden beam of graviton energy. Mosura looked up at Desghidorah. While she couldn't see his face, she could tell by the fire in his eyes that he was furious. She grabbed her Divine Dagger and held the blade up to her face.

"Whosoever holds this dagger, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Mothra," she whispered. An ancient rune appeared on the blade and glowed a bright yellow light before the dagger flew out of her hand and out of sight. All of a sudden, she was wrapped in a golden glow and slowly lifted into the air. She looked over and saw that Battora was wrapped in the same glow and also floating in the air. She looked over at Desghidorah and saw that he was raising his arms in their general direction. _So he's capable of telekinesis_ , she thought. He started chuckling, although when he spoke, his voice was devoid of humor.

"You put up a good fight, but it's all over now," he said. He closed his fists, and the two deities instantly burst into flames. The air was filled with screams of agony and the smell of burning flesh. After a few seconds, the screams died down, and Mosura, goddess of peace, and Battora, god of nature, were nothing but charred skeletons on the ground. Desghidorah was about to head to his ship when he heard a voice.

"Mommy? Daddy?" It was a child's voice. One full of fear. The Winged Death turned his head and saw a young girl with brown hair, looking at the scene before her with undisguised horror. She must have been their daughter. She couldn't have been older than five or six. He slowly walked over to her, and she looked up at him as he got closer, tears filling her brown eyes. He kneeled down until he was at her level. He wanted so desperately to kill this child and get rid of a possible future threat, but his sadistic side got the better of him. He wanted this child to live the rest of her life -- however short it might be -- in pain, just like him. Then he would come back just as the pain started to go away, and make her feel it once more, but a thousand times worse. Only when her entire world was reduced to a barren wasteland, and everyone she loved was gone, would he finally put her out of her misery. He grinned under his helmet and uttered a single word: "Run."

The girl screamed and ran away as fast as she could go with her tiny little legs. Desghidorah stood up and walked back to his ship. As he boarded, he took one look back at the smoking corpses of the girl's parents. As soon as the door closed, he started laughing. An insane cackle, the laugh of a madman who had just orphaned an innocent little girl simply because he could.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice day on Mu Island. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and a young girl was rushing at her brother with a dagger in hand. She swung the dagger and her brother effortlessly caught her wrist before she could hit him. He then proceeded to grab the back of her head and slam her face-first into the ground. He sighed.

"You really need to work on your form, Mothra," he said to the girl, apparently named Mothra. She got up and groaned.

"Why'd you have to slam me into the ground so hard, Leo?" She asked. "I'm only 13."

The brother, Leo, scoffed at this. "So what? I started learning to fight when I was 9."

"Shut up," Mothra said, rubbing her bruised cheek.

She had medium-length brown hair and was wearing a white kimono with orange trim and brown sandals. Leo had shoulder-length white hair and wore a white cloak.

Leo chuckled and started walking away.

"Alright, let's take five," he said. "I'll meet you back at the temple."

After he walked away, Mothra sat down on a nearby rock and sighed. Ever since her parents were killed by that strange man in the armor and her other brother, Battra, ran away from home, it had just been her and Leo. He had taken it upon himself to train her to unlock her godly powers so she could become the next Goddess of Peace. Mothra got up and slowly walked back towards the temple. She was starting to get hungry, so she might as well grab a snack. She walked through the front door of the temple, her home, to see Leo making tea. He looked up as she walked in.

"Ah. Took you long enough. I've started making some tea. I figured you might be thirsty after all that training."

Mothra smiled. "Thanks, Leo." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Eventually, the tea was ready. They sat down and started drinking.

After they finished their cups, Leo turned to Mothra with a serious look on his face. "Now Mothra, I need to tell you something extremely important," he said. Mothra was confused, but then she got it. Or at least, she thought she got it.

"Oh my God, you're in love with me," she said, confusing Leo. "I'm sorry, Leo, but I don't like you in that way."

"What? No! That's not what I was gonna say!"

"You weren't? I don't know if I should be relieved or offended."

"Mothra, listen. There's something big coming. Bigger than the two of us. And we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Mothra now understood the seriousness of the situation. "What are we dealing with?"

Leo sighed. "I don't know what exactly this threat is, but I've sensed something. Something big. That's why I've enlisted some help."

"Who?"

All of a sudden, the door to the temple opened, and in walked two small women dressed in kimonos, with their hair tied in buns. These were Moll and Lora, the Shobijin, the servants of the family.

"You have a visitor," Moll said.

"And quite a handsome one at that," Lora added.

"Who is it?" Mothra asked. The two fairies opened the door to reveal a tall and muscular man. He was wearing a brown jacket over a black tank top, with black armbands, brown pants, and black combat boots. He had dirty blonde hair braided in cornrows, and reddish-brown eyes, and he was holding what looked like a large sledgehammer, with the actual hammer part being much larger than a regular sledgehammer. He stepped inside.

"Hi. The name's Anguirus."

Mothra looked at Leo. "So... is it just him?"

"Wait for it," Leo replied.

After he said that, Mothra felt a light vibration coming from underground. All of a sudden, another man burst out from the floor, covered in dirt. He was wearing a red vest over a yellow, long-sleeved shirt, red pants, red shoes with yellow soles, iron shovel claws attached to his hands, and yellow goggles over his eyes. He brushed dirt off his shoulders and out of his red hair, and then lifted the goggles up to reveal golden eyes and pressed one of his nostrils closed so he could push all the dirt out of his other nostril. He looked around.

"This the right place?"

Anguirus wrapped one of his large hands around the newcomer's head and hoisted him out of the hole before placing him on his feet. "And this guy is Baragon," he said, gesturing to the ginger-haired newcomer. Then, another figured came down from above and landed on the ground outside the temple. He had shoulder-length blue-green hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a blue-green vest over a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown pants, black combat boots, and a grey scarf wrapped around his waist. Mothra could see several throwing knives poking out from under the scarf. He walked inside and waved.

"'Sup? The name's Varan."

Mothra looked at Leo. "So is that it?"

"Actually," Baragon said, "I believe we're waiting for one more."

At that moment, a fourth man casually walked through the door as if nothing had happened. He had bright red hair that looked wet, as if he had just come out of the ocean, and strange-looking eyes, completely black, like a shark. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless top with dark red lines on it, a black belt around his waist, yellow swimming trunks, black shin guards, black wrappings around his forearms, and white shoes.

"Sorry I'm late. I got hungry on the way over here." He looked at Mothra. "I'm Titanosaurus, by the way."

Leo stood up and gestured to the four guests. "Mothra, meet the Elemental Guardians!"


	3. Chapter 3

"The Elemental Guardians?" Mothra asked.

"That's right," Anguirus said. "I'm the Guardian of Earth." He then stomped his foot on the ground and made a large rock come up from the ground and hover in midair.

"I'm the Guardian of Fire," Baragon said, holding out his hand and making a fireball appear.

"I'm the Guardian of Water," Titanosaurus said, waving his arms around and summoning a stream of water from the creek outside.

"And I'm the Guardian of Air," Varan said, summoning a gust of wind that allowed him to hover in midair.

Mothra was still confused. "So how come I've never heard of you guys?" She asked.

"Oh, they like to keep to themselves," Leo said. "Y'know, work in the shadows and stuff."

Varan stepped forward. "Allow me to explain it," he said. "We come from the ancient civilization of... pause for dramatic effect... Atlantis!"

Mothra's eyes widened. "You mean the ancient city that sunk below the waves thousands of years ago?"

"The very same," Varan said. "Now stop interrupting."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"We were created to be the last line of defense should something happen to the other Protectors. Each of us was imbued with special magic that allowed us to control one of the four elements: earth, fire, water, and air. Kinda like 'Avatar'."

Then Baragon stepped forward. "We protected Atlantis for over a dozen years before it finally sank. And now, we have bigger problems."

"And we believe you two are the only ones who can help us," Titanosaurus finished.

"What? Why us?" Mothra asked.

Anguirus stepped forward and brandished a small black disc with a button on the side. He pressed the button, and above the disc, a projection shimmered to life. Mothra couldn't help but gasp when she saw the projection. It depicted a tall figure in blood-red armor, with a matching cape and helmet that concealed his face, and draconic wings protruding from his back. At his waist hung a large broadsword. He was someone Mothra hoped she'd never have to see.

"This is Desghidorah," Anguirus said. "A commanding general for the Ghidorah Empire of the Andromeda Galaxy. He's usually sent to a world to dispatch its defenders so his brother, Grand King Ghidorah, can assimilate the world into his empire."

"He was sent to Earth eight years ago," Titanosaurus said, "but all he managed to do was get rid of two of Earth's many defenders."

"My parents," Mothra muttered, making Titanosaurus stop.

"What?" He asked.

"That monster killed my parents," she said, "and I'm gonna make him pay. Where is he?"

"Desghidorah hasn't been seen for years," Leo said. "We don't even know if he's still alive."

Mothra turned to her brother. "Then we look for him."

_Meanwhile..._

A large, grey ship was drifting through space. Its hull was heavily damaged, as it had been hit by a meteor while trying to leave the Solar System. Onboard the ship was a single cryostasis pod. Inside the pod was a very tall man dressed in crimson armor, with draconic wings protruding from his back. His helmet was off, sitting on a stand near the pod, and his long, dark red hair was hanging about his face. The stasis pod started beeping, and the door unlocked with a click and slid open. The man's eyes snapped open, revealing an angry red gaze. He stepped out and walked over to the computer.

"How... How long have I been asleep?" He asked. The computer was quick to respond.

"Eight Earth years, sir. The ship was struck by a meteor while you were navigating through the asteroid belt."

"I see," the man said. He walked over to his helmet and picked it up. He put it over his face.

"Set a course," he said, his voice now altered by the helmet.

"Where to, sir?"

Desghidorah, the Winged Death, grinned under his helmet. "Earth."


	4. Chapter 4

Mothra was standing in front of a dagger that was embedded within a stone. The dagger had two Japanese characters carved into the blade: "平和", or "peace." This was her mother's Divine Dagger. The chosen weapon of the Goddess of Peace. Mothra took in a deep breath and wrapped her hands around the hilt of the dagger. Then, she pulled and pulled with all her might, but the dagger remained embedded in the stone. She grunted in frustration. "Dammit," she said. "Still not worthy."

She walked out of the temple where the stone was housed. Leo was standing right outside. "Still not worthy?" He asked.

"Shut up," she responded. He pulled out her regular dagger and tossed it to her, which she caught.

"Well, at least a regular dagger can still do damage," he said, causing her to grin a little.

"If you two are done sharing your cliche movie moment, we need to start moving," a voice said. Mothra paused. She had completely forgotten that Anguirus was standing with them. She looked over to see him with a bored expression on his face. She chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry," she said.

"He's right, though," Leo said. "If we wanna find Desghidorah, we've gotta start looking for him."

***

Desghidorah was flying towards Earth when he saw a small, grey pod heading towards him. He grinned under his helmet.

"Right on time," he said.

The pod attached to the ship and out stepped a young man who looked to be in his mid-20's, though Desghidorah knew he was much older. He had shoulder-length black hair, with a pair of goggles covering his eyes. The goggles had eight red lenses, invoking the image of a spider. He was wearing a dark grey, long-sleeved shirt with golden wristbands, black pants with dark grey combat boots, golden shin-guards and shoe-buckles, a golden belt around his waist, and claws on his hands with small holes on the ends.

"General Kumonga," Desghidorah said, addressing the man in front of him.

"General Desghidorah," he said back.


	5. Chapter 5

As Mothra, Leo, and the Elemental Guardians walked outside the temple, Leo sensed something. Something big. Something that was headed right for them.

"Get back," he said to them.

"What?" Anguirus asked, confused.

"Get back!" A large grey ship materialized into thin air. It must have had some cloaking device. It landed on the ground and the doors opened. Out stepped Desghidorah, and Mothra instinctively backed up. Next to Desghidorah was a mysterious man with shoulder-length black hair who Mothra didn't recognize. However, Anguirus did.

"Oh great. This asshole again," he said.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Kumonga. One of Ghidorah's generals."

Leo turned to Mothra. "Don't do anything until I say so," he whispered. He stepped towards Desghidorah, and Mothra wanted to stop him. She wanted to hold him back and tell him to stay. She didn't want him hurt. But she couldn't do that, because the sight of the man who killed her parents was paralyzing her with fear.

Desghidorah looked at the man who had the audacity to approach him. He recognized him. "You're one of Mosura's spawn," he said, pointing his sword at the Leo. He then looked to Mothra, and realized she was the girl he had encountered all those years ago. He grinned under his mask and stepped forward. "If you have come to stop me, I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Now stand down, or I will be forced to _strike you down_."

Leo scowled. "Like you did to our parents?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Mothra flew past him in a blur, and swung her dagger at Desghidorah, who blocked it with his sword. Baragon and Kumonga started walking towards each other, with Baragon brandishing his hand shovels and Kumonga flexing his claws.

"Looks like we're fightin' after all," Baragon said.

Soon enough, Mothra and Leo were fighting Desghidorah while the Guardians were fighting Kumonga. However, the two aliens were just too powerful, and Desghidorah was able to send all six of them back with graviton beams. However, Mothra wasn't finished. She ran over to Desghidorah and slashed him across the chest with her dagger, leaving a deep gash in his armor. He yelled out in pain. "Insolent pest!" He exclaimed before backhanding her across the face and then stomping on her ankle, causing her to scream. He then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up before driving his sword through her stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

"MOTHRA!!!" Leo exclaimed after seeing his sister stabbed. Desghidorah pulled his sword out of her stomach and tossed her to the ground. He then turned to Leo.

"Tonight, meet me back here. Then, we shall have a real fight." With that, he turned around and got back on the ship, Kumonga following close behind. As the ship left, Leo and the Guardians ran over to Mothra. Leo knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright, Mothra?" He asked. Mothra tried answering him, but there was too much blood in her throat. Leo held his hand over her stab wound and concentrated as hard as he could. A yellow light began emanating from his hand, and within seconds, the wound closed up and Mothra's broken ankle was set back in place. Mothra sat up and spit the rest of the blood out of her mouth. She was about to stand up, but Leo wrapped his arms around her and kept her on the ground.

"Don't _ever_ do something like that again," he whispered in her ear. After the hug was finished, he got up and walked away, not even looking at her. She sighed, knowing that he was upset at her actions. She got up, briefly looked at each of the Guardians, and walked inside the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you would do something that stupid!" Leo exclaimed, causing Mothra to flinch. "You rushed in without a plan, and you were almost killed because of it!"

The whole time, the Elemental Guardians were listening in. "He sounds pretty upset," Titanosaurus said.

"Can you blame him?" Varan asked. "He almost lost his sister to the same guy who killed their parents."

"You're staying here," Leo told Mothra. "I can't trust you to fight, so until the fight is over, you're staying in this temple."

"What?" She asked. "No, I can help! I can help! Please!" Tears were running down her face. All these years, she wanted to get revenge on the man who murdered her parents, and now her own brother was benching her. "Please! I can help..."

"I'm sorry, Mothra," he said, "but it's for the best." He spit out a glob of webbing, which pinned Mothra's hand to the wall behind her. He spit out another glob of webbing to pin her other hand as well. He turned around and walked out, leaving a crying Mothra behind.

As he walked out, Anguirus turned to him. "Mothra's not coming with us?"

"It's just the five of us tonight," he responded.

With that, they walked out of the temple.

Meanwhile, Mothra was struggling to free herself from the webbing. After five minutes of struggling, she gave up. "Ugh, it's hopeless," she said to herself. She looked up at a painting of her mother on the opposite wall. She had long white hair tied back in a ponytail, brown eyes, and an orange and white kimono.

"What do I do, Mom?" She asked the painting. "Leo's gonna get himself killed, and it's gonna be _my_ fault." She closed her eyes and quietly wept. All of a sudden, she felt a warm presence around her. She opened her eyes to see the ethereal form of her mother sitting in front of her. "Mom?"

"Hello, Mothy," her mother said. Mothra couldn't help but smile when her mother used her special nickname.

"How am I supposed to help Leo, Mom?"

"I think you know what to do. The question is, do you think you're ready?"

Mothra hesitated for a moment before looking at her mother with determination in her eyes. "I am."

"Then get out there and be a hero," her mother said before disappearing.

Mothra tensed her muscles and pulled against the glob of webbing with all her strength, eventually freeing her hand. After freeing her other hand, she ran through the halls of the temple until she got to the room she was looking for. She walked over to the Divine Dagger, still lodged in the stone. She wrapped her hands around the hilt, and pulled.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo and the Elemental Guardians were standing in a clearing, facing off against Desghidorah and Kumonga.

"So," Desghidorah started, "where's the girl?"

"I'm benching her," Leo replied.

"That's too bad," Desghidorah said. "I was hoping to see the life leave her eyes when I send her to her parents."

Leo clenched his fist. He was going to make this guy pay. "Get ready," he told the Guardians. They all drew their weapons and got into fighting stances, as did the two alien invaders. They all rushed towards each other with a yell and started fighting, with Varan and Titanosaurus fighting Kumonga and Leo, Anguirus, and Baragon fighting Desghidorah.

After a few minutes, it became clear Desghidorah had the upper hand. He overpowered his opponents, and blasted them all away with graviton bolts.

"Foolish Terrans," he said, drawing his sword. "You cannot hope to stop me. Now," he pointed at Leo with his blade, "you shall join your parents."

"NO!!!!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Desghidorah was hit with a fireball, which knocked him backward. He looked up to see Mothra, but she looked different.

She was now surrounded by a divine glow, the Divine Dagger resting in her hand, and her hair was almost completely white, with a single brown streak on the side.

"Mothra?" Leo asked, not believing his eyes. His eyes moved to the Dagger. "She finally did it."

Desghidorah couldn't believe his eyes either. "Impossible..."

Mothra took this distraction as an opportunity to rush forward and nail Desghidorah in the face with a haymaker. The Winged Death went flying backward before skidding to a stop. Varan then rushed forward and landed a jump-kick to Kumonga's stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

Desghidorah tried to reach for his sword, but the four Kaiju fighting him were absolutely relentless. Anguirus was getting some nasty swings in with his hammer, Baragon and Leo were slashing at him with their claws and dagger, respectively, and Mothra was flinging fireballs at him. Desghidorah finally got an opportunity to use his sword, which had been dangling uselessly at his side. He swung and slashed Mothra across the stomach, causing her to double over. However, the pain was only temporary, as the wound glowed yellow and then closed up.

The Winged Death knew he was outmatched. That much was obvious. He could tell that the others were on their last leg too. He looked towards Mothra, who was sweating and breathing heavily, and her divine glow had already diminished. With one final battle cry, he rushed forward, sword in hand, intent on skewering the young goddess. However, he wasn't expecting her to duck under his sword and shove the blade of her dagger between his ribs. He coughed up blood under his helmet. The young goddess pulled the dagger out, and her enemy fell to his knees. He looked up at her, and uttered one final word before succumbing to his injuries:

"Fuck..."

He fell onto his stomach, blood leaking out of his helmet and pooling around his head. Desghidorah was no more. Kumonga took one look at his downed companion and turned to run, only to be knocked out by a swing from Anguirus's hammer.

Mothra stumbled over to Leo and fell into his arms. "It's over," she said. "It's finally over."

Leo looked at the unconscious alien. "What are we gonna do about _him_?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Varan said. "We've got him covered."


	8. Epilogue

_3 years later..._

At a top-secret MONARCH black-site in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Hedorah had just been placed in a cell that dampened his powers. As he sat on the small bed, throwing a baseball against a wall, he pondered on what his master would do now. Maybe something stupid, like squandering the entire army on one small, insignificant planet like Earth. Oh well. He might as well get comfortable serving a life sentence.

"Hey..." A voice stirred the Smog Monster from his thoughts. He looked around, wondering where it was coming from.

"Over here..." Hedorah's attention was drawn to a small window on the wall of his cell, with bars on it. He got up and walked over to it. He looked through the bars to see a familiar face.

"General Kumonga," he said, grinning. "So this little shithole is where you've been for the past 3 years."

"Listen, I have a plan for how to get us out of here." This piqued Hedorah's interest.

"I'm listening..."

***

In the back alleys of Tokyo, a man was running away from... something. He was a Yakuza boss who had just watched his men get slaughtered by a strange man. No, not a man. A demon in the shape of one. And that demon was now after him.

He didn't get very far before the demon appeared in front of him. He was tall, but looked rather young. He had short, spiky, black hair, with a black and yellow headband. He was wearing a black, yellow, and red robe, black pants, a black belt, a yellow waist wrap, red and yellow grieves, and red, yellow, and black boots. He stared at the Yakuza boss with piercing red eyes. He grinned.

"Hello, Akihiko," he said, drawing a small, black handle from his pocket. He pressed a button, igniting a blade made of fire.

"W-what do you want, you devil?!" the man, Akihiko, asked.

The demon's grin widened. "Bad causes bring bad results."

He rushed forward, spearing Akihiko with his flaming blade. He pulled the blade out and the Yakuza boss dropped to the ground, dead. The demon pressed the button again, and the flames disappeared. All of a sudden, he felt a strange feeling. A rush of power. A feeling he knew quite well.

"The dagger," he muttered. "She is finally worthy."

Battra, god of war and vengeance, grinned and flew off.


End file.
